


Good Morning Good Morning

by Heylittleyahtzee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylittleyahtzee/pseuds/Heylittleyahtzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye decides to wake Jemma up... sort of???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Good Morning

Skye opens her eyes and smiles instantly. It’s their weekend off, which means sleeping in and spending time with the best girlfriend in town. She stretches, soaks in some of the morning sunlight, and rolls over to see if Jemma is awake yet. She’s not, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open as she sleeps. She looks so peaceful and relaxed, like she knows nothing will go wrong with Skye there beside her. Skye looks at the clock. It’s almost ten in the morning. If she lets Jemma sleep any longer, Jemma is going to be annoyed.

Skye contemplates how exactly to wake Jemma up for a moment, letting her hand glide over the sheets still covering Jemma’s side. Jemma leans toward Skye in her sleep and mumbles something incoherent. Skye grins. She honestly can’t believe how much she loves Jemma. It’s ridiculous and makes her feel happier than she’s ever been in her life. All of a sudden Skye knows exactly what to do.

Skye shifts closer to Jemma, her hand actually settling on Jemma’s hip this time. She kisses Jemma softly on the nose and then nuzzles Jemma’s cheek until she feels Jemma start to wake up. Jemma’s face scrunches up in a yawn before she rolls so she’s laying flat on her back. She reaches up to brush her hair out of her face, even as her eyes remain closed. 

"Jemma," Skye whispers, just in case she’s wrong in thinking Jemma is conscious even if she hasn’t woken up exactly. 

"Hmmm?" Jemma responds. Skye bites her lip and scoots just a bit closer.

"Hi," she says softly. Jemma cracks one eye open and looks at her, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Hello," she says quietly. Skye gives her another kiss on the cheek just for good measure and snuggles into her. Jemma hums appreciatively. She loves waking up to Skye every morning. Especially this morning, with the sun coming in the windows making the room glow with soft yellow light. The atmosphere is just the right degree of warmth that it almost immediately begins to lull her back to sleep. Jemma’s eyes close again as she wraps her far arm around Skye. 

"I wanted to wake you up with sex, but I figured I should ask first," Skye mumbles, grinning, into Jemma’s collarbone. Jemma feels her face and chest flush at the idea that Skye is entirely prepared to begin such activities at her say so. Jemma just needs to say the word, and Skye will do what she loves to do best. She’s still groggy, not exactly awake. The entire thing is making her feel lightheaded.

"Well, that would be lovely darling, even though technically I’m already up now," she teases lightly, while also giving Skye the go ahead to initiate whatever she’d like. Jemma is not prepared for the feral smirk that appears on Skye’s face. Skye gently untucks the sheet from around Jemma’s body and moves to hover over her ever so slightly. It’s less contact than before and Jemma shivers as cooler air hits her skin along her side.

"Go back to sleep," Skye whispers. Jemma’s breath catches in her throat. She forces herself to keep calm, to breathe deeply and drift off again. She’s almost entirely gone when she feels fingers plucking at the buttons of her pajama top. Skye is so gentle it almost feels like the wind is undressing her. Skye pulls the top open as carefully as possible. Her fingers trace Jemma’s abdomen and the muscles ripple beneath the skin. 

For Jemma everything is warm. Her eyelids are so heavy she might never get them open again and there are soft gentle touches on her stomach slowly climbing to her breasts. When Skye finally places her lips against Jemma’s sternum a tremor runs through her body. It’s like she can feel Skye just pouring love into her. Everything feels thick and heavy, her pelvic region especially. Skye makes slow circles around Jemma’s nipples, slowly adding pressure. She doesn’t want to make any fast hard movements, because then Jemma will wake up. No, Skye wants her half asleep, wants her like melted caramel on the sheets. 

If Jemma isn’t moving, isn’t touching back, all she can do is feel what Skye is doing to her. Skye knows it heightens all the senses and makes every touch ten times what it usually is. That’s what she wants for Jemma, that kind of bliss.

The hands on her breasts are sending tiny shivers of pleasure to her spine and straight down to her core. She feels a bit of added pressure on one side and suddenly Skye’s mouth is sucking away at her skin. It’s so hot and wet all at once that Jemma gasps slightly. Skye’s hands are trailing down her sides now, massaging the muscles. Skye follows with her mouth, leaving an electric trail down Jemma’s stomach. 

Skye slips her hands under Jemma’s panties and begins to massage her ass and the backs of her thighs. Jemma inches her legs apart. It’s more difficult than she remembers, so sluggish. Skye helps her along until she’s settled nicely between them. Jemma can feel her heart beat increasing but she can’t move. It’s so gentle it’s like her body doesn’t even know what’s happening. Skye moves her hands in and in until they reach Jemma’s panties. She doesn’t take them off, just runs her fingers up and down the small strip of cloth. It’s so wet already she can hardly stand it.

Jemma whimpers as her chest constricts. The pressure is still building, filling her up like a rag doll and throwing any incoherent thought out the window. Very gently, Skye moves the cotton to the side. At first she just grazes her fingers over the swollen flesh, coating her fingers in fluid. Then she begins to dip just the tips in and out of the labia, just quick little strokes here or there. Jemma is making more high pitched little cries under her breath now. Skye presses her free hand to Jemma’s stomach to calm her. She slips one finger all the way in but instead of just thrusting inside she takes her time pressing against the inside, stroking it like she would any other part of Jemma. 

Skye adds a second finger, twists them, and presses harder. Jemma’s whole body is tenses and relaxing in time with her fingers. Jemma’s mouth is open, quiet little moans bouncing around in her throat. Her hands twitch. Her legs have fallen all the way open. They feel like jello and she knows she couldn’t control them if she tried. Skye adds a third finger and manuevers her thumb up to nestle against Jemma’s clit. She makes strong slow circles. Jemma moans loudly this time. Skye keeps it up, even gets her hips into it behind her hand to help her keep a steady rhythm. Jemma’s chest is heaving in short trembling breaths, her body feeling ready to burst with deep heavy warmth and tingling stars.

Skye feels Jemma’s walls tighten around her hand and she presses harder. All of a sudden Jemma tenses and sucks in a deep breath. Her hips rock ever so slightly against Skye’s hand as the muscles spasm and then all is quiet.

Skye removes her hand and reaches for the tissues on the night stand. Jemma opens her eyes and watches as Skye wipes off her hands. Her entire body is humming, light as a cloud. Skye finally turns and grins at her. Jemma grins back and reaches out for Skye. She snuggles back into Jemma’s arms, happy with herself and her accomplishment.

It’s only seconds before they’re both back to sleep.


End file.
